


Forever

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [52]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin had never felt like this towards a complete stranger before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners.  
> Another Camelot_Drabble prompt.
> 
> I have a couple of ideas for long stories floating around, but only have a scattering of chapters all over the place, so need to get my thoughts in order, then hopefully will be posting something longer soon.

Merlin was nervous.  
  
More nervous than he thought that he had ever been on a first date. There was just something about this man that made him feel like he had known him for his whole life. He had never felt like that before when looking into a stranger’s eyes and he was glad the man had been quick to ask him out. Otherwise Merlin wasn’t entirely sure what he would have done.  
  
He was also glad the date had been set for later that evening. There had been a look in the man’s eyes that portrayed the same desperation that Merlin himself had felt. It was as if the world was going to end if they didn’t get to know one another. Merlin knew that was drastic and just a little bit silly, but he couldn’t help it. Just the way he couldn’t help spending the rest of the day standing in front of his wardrobe trying to work out what to wear and having a fit every time he thought something would look good and it was revealed to just make him seem as if he was even more clumsy than usual.  
  
Eventually, his friends had stepped in, although Merlin had a feeling that was because he was driving them mad more than them really wanting to help. He didn’t reveal just how spontaneous the date was, but found himself stumped when Will had asked who the handsome stranger was. It was only then that Merlin realised he had handed over his address to someone without actually stopping to get their name first. That had made him the laughing stock of his friends, but he could see the concern shining brightly in their eyes and it wouldn’t have surprised him if they started to plan how to interfere to stop Merlin from leaving.  
  
But they weren’t quick enough, for his handsome stranger turned up early. It was fine with Merlin, for he had been ready for almost an hour, gradually fretting more and more about his appearance. He had just decided that no one would like him in what he was wearing (and he did so want the man to like him) when his phone had rung and a voice he didn’t know (and yet at the same time seemed to know oh so well) had apologetically informed him that he couldn’t wait at home any longer and that he was downstairs.  
  
Merlin had been out of the door before he had hung up. His friends had been crowding closer, clearly wanting to hear what this stranger sounded like. Merlin had a hysterical thought they were going to block the door and stop him from going and simply ran for it, leaving them startled in his wake. He knew that wasn’t exactly the type of behaviour that would reassure them everything was fine but he didn’t care. He just had to see the man again.  
  
A sleek car was waiting on the kerb and the door opened as Merlin approached. Nerves rising, he slipped in and turned to smile at the man, only to be met by a pair of lips softly seeking out his. Merlin instantly groaned, deepening it and sliding one hand into the man’s hair even as he blindly fumbled for the door with the other. When he finally got hold of the handle and slammed it shut, the noise made them both jump and they pulled apart.  
  
“I’m sorry, I forget myself, there is just something about you…” The man began to explain but Merlin found that he was staring at him. There was something about him…  
  
“I didn’t introduce myself, I’m…”  
  
“Arthur.” Merlin breathed. The second he said it, he knew it was true. Arthur gaped at him and Merlin lifted his hand to slowly let it rest over his heart. He was frowning in concentration, a buzzing noise ringing through his ears. But as the steady beat of Arthur’s heart met his palm, he knew.  
  
He knew everything.  
  
He knew who he was, who he had been and why it felt like he knew Arthur. He did know Arthur. From many lifetimes ago, when they had broken all boundaries and offered the other their heart before fate had torn them apart. Merlin felt his mouth parting in a soft “o” as all of his memories came rushing back and his head spun slightly.  
  
How long he sat there for in a daze, he had no idea. It was as if the world had vanished and the only thing that still existed was Arthur and who they were to each other. But when Merlin blinked and managed to bring the car back in focus, he could see the same dazed expression on Arthur’s face. As his hand rose and entwined their fingers as he softly lifted Merlin’s hand from his chest, Merlin just knew that Arthur remembered as well.  
  
“I’m so sorry,” he spluttered, causing Merlin to blink as if he was coming out of a dream.  
  
“What for?”  
  
“I left you. I swore I never would and I left you waiting….” Merlin was unable to believe that his strong king was apologising for dying. And looking decidedly upset about it at the same time. Merlin softly stroked the back of his hair, knowing that Arthur had clearly carried this guilt for a long time even if he didn’t understand what it was that he was feeling guilty about.  
  
“Hush now, my love. We have the rest of this lifetime, the rest of forever, to make up for lost time,” Merlin soothed, believing his own words as much as he wanted Arthur to believe them. Arthur visibly pulled himself together.  
  
“You and I against the world then?”  
  
“Just like old times,” Merlin confirmed, cupping Arthur’s face and drawing him forward to kiss him. This time, he had no intention of stopping and judging by how eagerly Arthur was responding, neither did he.  
  
It didn’t matter. After all, they had forever this time.


End file.
